User blog:Ha-Za/Shayla's Twilight: Chapter 12
Chapter 12: Fighting for Bella Shayla’s POV The scene was shocking in the slightly dark room. Though I could see every detail of it easily, the drawn blinds created an element of darkness and fear. Bella laid in a pile of glass with her leg at an odd angle and was withering in pain. James was standing over her, smiling slightly. Edward roared in anger and threw himself at James. James’s face snapped up and he met Edward in mid air, grappling with him. James was strong, far stronger then Edward it seemed, for he pushed Edward into a mirror easily with one hand, and squeezed his throat in a death grip. He smirked. “You’re alone, because you’re faster then the others,” he growled. He smashed Edward’s face against the mirror, shattering it. “But not stronger…” He couldn’t smell us because the air-conditioning was blowing the air the wrong way… and he was too focused on Edward to notice the sound of our breathing. Edward hissed out air between his teeth and growled, “I’m strong enough to kill you.” He shoved James back and James flew towards a beam before slamming into it. He fell and landed in a crouched position before streaking forward to meet him. They collided and Edward snarled at James before slamming him against the wall with both hands wrapped around the trackers throat. James squirmed against Edward’s grip and let out hisses. Edward gave a great roar of outrage before biting down on James’s neck and tearing off a chunk of pale, granite skin. James screamed in pain as Edward practically tortured James, showing that he was strong enough to kill him. Carlisle put a hand on Edward’s shoulder as he restrained him slightly. “Stop Edward, remember who you are.” Edward shot a filthy look at Carlisle but my father continued to talk before shooting a look back at Bella who had Alice clutching at her hand and telling her that it would be okay. “Bella needs you. Your brothers will take care of it.” At his words, Jasper and Emmett took James by an arm each and dragged him away from the others to the middle of the dance floor. “Start a fire, get the floor boards!” Jasper ordered. I ripped up the boards and caught the lighter Carlisle tossed at me. I held it close to the wood and it ignited before I leapt back, dodging the flames. Edward was crouched over Bella with Carlisle and Alice as the scent of fresh blood tainted the air. Focus Shayla; kill the son of a bitch who hurt my sister. “Shayla!” Jasper called, needing my help as he pulled James back to his original spot. “On it!” He started to struggle at my words and lunged out with his teeth bared at Jasper’s arm. Jasper shoved James’s head back easily as I growled at the tracker. “Oi, back off mate, or you’re going to be my next meal!” I didn’t know where I was going with the threat, because I was going to kill him anyway, but I knew one thing. It was going to be painful. I scaled him easily, digging my claws into his thighs and biceps before I paused. His face was contorted with fear as I gave a sadistic smile at him before giving a throaty growl and biting down on his shoulder. He howled in pain as his flesh was torn away when I jerked my head back before leaping off him, slicing his arm off at the same time. Jasper, who had been holding onto that particular arm, tossed it onto the flames and it alighted at the first touch. Emmett then pulled with all his strength and together, he snapped James’s other arm off while I tugged his body away in the opposite direction, ignoring his screams of pain. The armless James’s stumbled away clumsily. I gave a cougar-like snarl as my animal senses kicked in. Carlisle had concluded that when fighting another vampire, a condition known as an ‘Animalistic Frenzy’ occurred with me. Basically, I became like a newborn, wild, uncontrollable and feral. It made me become somewhat of an animal, and I hated it. But it was useful. It was unpredictable and usually surprised our enemies. I was strong… and I rather liked it that way. Jasper then dealt a shattering kick to James’s in the side, sending him flying into Emmett’s arms, who quickly tore off both legs and threw them in the fire. James fell like a football to the ground as Jasper and I reached James at the same time. I bit down on his neck and tore his head from the torso while Jasper tore at his chest like a beast. I tossed his head on the fire and the whole thing billowed up as the main source of venom hit the flames. I danced on the tips of my toes around the fire, kicking any parts we missed into it. “Got it all?” Jasper called to me as he darted around the fire as well. Emmett copied him. “Yeah!” I answered as I picked up a finger and tossed it in. The fire flared up for a moment before wafting blue-grey smoke over us, smelling like very strong incense. And then I saw Bella. It was a grim reminder of what she was— human. Her leg was at an odd angle, most likely broken, her body was beginning to bruise and she had blood pouring out of her gashes and wounds. And on her forearm, a bite wound. A vampire bite wound. The almost cleared-coloured venom was leaked around it and it sizzled with a hissing sound as it mixed with her blood. Her blood, it sent my thirst into a frenzy as I stifled a growl. I stepped back, pinching my nose with my finger and covering my mouth with the rest of my hand. I felt so tempted to just lick it up from her arm and just suck on her wound until she was bone-dry. I wasn’t thirsty but yet still… I wanted her blood. “Let’s go Shayla,” Emmett suddenly said quietly. I hadn’t realised that he had wound his arm around my free one. I didn’t move as he tugged on it softly. “Now Shayla,” he said, more urgently this time. He pulled on my arm again before picking me up and carrying me out of the room to the foyer. The side windows were open and the scent of Bella’s blood was gradually being lost as fresh air blew in. Jasper was by one of the windows, sticking his head directly in the breeze. I stood by him and kept breathing in fresh Phoenix air, concentrating on nothing else. Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out… Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream cut through the silence. Not a howl of agony like the other cries of pain, but a high-pitched, hysterical scream. I turned instinctively towards the door as the smell of blood seeped through and the soft sounds of someone feeding. Feeding?! But James was dead. So who could be drinking from Bella? Surely not… “He didn’t!” I gasped out loud. “He’s not… he’s stronger then that…” “Shayla, Shayla, its okay!” Jasper told me as he wound his arms around me as I began to dart towards the door. He was holding me back easily. “He’s not feeding from her! He’s saving her!” Saving her? “But…” I started to say as my confusion took over my instincts. “But she wanted to be like us?” “This is not the right way though…” Jasper said but his tone was wistful, almost sad. He was right of course. If Bella wanted to be changed, there was a right way and a wrong way. This… this was the wrong way. No one should be changed like this, by being bitten by a sadistic tracker. It was like having your life stolen from you, even though this is what Bella wanted. “I’ll bring the car around,” Jasper suddenly said as he ran off to get the Mercedes. “I’m going to help Carlisle,” Emmett responded as he ran back into the studio. “You can destroy the evidence Shayla!” he called over his shoulder. Destroy the evidence? Ah yes, I knew exactly what to do… Holding my breath, I ran back through the doors to see Edward lifting Bella effortlessly while the nearby fire still blazing but dying down quickly. I grabbed the end of a plank of wood with the other end alight and ran around the studio with it, holding it so the embers flicked on the floor and the flames licked at the wood. Soon, the place was starting to come alight. The walls started to burn and soon enough, the whole place was filled with smoke and flames. I took a step back as I watched the place burn. “Hurry up!” Emmett boomed from the car as it revved impatiently from out the front. I darted out and dove into the passenger seat before slamming the door. The car squealed away and Carlisle drove as fast as we could. “We are taking Bella to the hospital,” he explained. “But if you need it, there is a very shady park with some old buildings nearby. You should be safe there from the sun.” I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers because, even though Bella wasn’t bleeding anymore thanks to Carlisle make-shift bandages, I could still smell her blood. And it was tempting me. “Drop me off there, I can’t stand it!” Carlisle didn’t answer but pulled up the large, shady park just near an old and very dank warehouse. I shot out and into the building. As I sunk into the darkest corner of the building, I slammed my fist down on the concrete floor, shattering it. Why? Why the hell wasn’t I stronger? If I was stronger I could’ve helped instead of being the baby who has to get whisked away when she can’t handle the heat! God, it is so annoying! Suddenly a figure crouched in front of me and held a hand to my shoulder. A calming influence spread through me and I lurched forward into the arms of my brother. He held me close as he calmed me down. “Oh Jasper,” I managed to finally say to him. “Why am I so weak?” “You’re not weak,” he murmured softly. “You’re still only young to this life. I am the one who is weak, not you.” I smiled slightly at his reassurances. “But I should be able to control myself better though. If… if I wasn’t so focused n killing James…. I’m sure that I would have killed Bella. And I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if that happened.” “He wouldn’t let you,” Jasper replied firmly as he stared hard at my face. “Edward loves Bella too much to let any one of us hurt her.” I sighed sadly. “I know…” He pulled me towards him and crushed me against his chest. I let out a squeak of com plaint. “Dude! You’re crushing me!” He laughed in response and pulled back grinning. A feeling of pure happiness crashed over me. I grinned back at him before swearing. “Damn it Jasper, can you go for ten minutes without feeling the need to manipulate my emotions?” He chuckled. “C’mon Shayla, let’s get out of here. We’re going home.” I jerked my head up at his words. “’Home’? As in, back at Forks ‘home’? With Esme and Rosalie?” “The very same. Carlisle thought it would be best. He’s lending you his car, he’ll get a rental home – or just steal one.” He held out the keys to me as I stood up. “You can go whenever you want. But don’t do anything stupid.” II won’t,” I promised. “Thank you Jasper.” I took the keys and pulled my clothes tighter around me as I began to walk towards the door. I turned around suddenly. “Jasper?” He glanced at me, a questioning expression on his face. “Yes Shay?” “She will be okay, right?” I asked hesitantly He grinned at me. “Alice says that she’ll be home in about ten days, two weeks at the most.” “Remind me never to bet against Alice,” I grinned at him before running outside and into the safety of the car outside. I revved the engine before heading onto the road and speeding back towards Forks, my home. Category:Blog posts